


Can't Get Into This Right Now

by annieapple24



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Blangst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is busy with work and Blaine misses him like crazy. Kurt feels guilty about ignoring his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get Into This Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "I can't go into this right now, but if I could, I'd tell you this..." 
> 
> Actually, out of all the ficlets I've posted so far, this stays with the prompt pretty damn well. Yay for me.

“Come on, Blaine. I can’t get into this right now. I’m busy. We can talk about this later.”

It was almost pathetic, but Blaine had expected this kind of response. It wasn’t the first time Kurt said something like it, and it wouldn’t be the last. Of course the man was busy; he was always busy. There had been few moments they had been able to talk that week, and the majority of it Kurt spent complaining about the workload, the late nights at the office, and his snobby coworkers.

Blaine truly was happy for his boyfriend, but it felt like Kurt was drifting away from him, that he was losing him in the swirl smoke and lights of New York City. He was absolutely miserable not being able to just drive over to see Kurt whenever he wanted. 

“Please, Kurt, I want to talk to you. Even just a few minutes, I don’t care. I just miss you.”

Kurt sighed deeply into the phone. “I miss you too. But I have to go. I only have a few more hours before my deadline, and I’m nowhere near done.” He paused for a moment. “You know how important this is to me.”

“Yes, I do know, but-“

“I’m sorry honey,” Kurt cut him off, “I’ll call you tonight if I have time. I have to go now.”

“Fine. I love you.” Blaine tried, but Kurt had already hung up.

He let the phone drop out of his hand before collapsing backwards onto his bed. He turned to bury his face into his pillow and groaned in frustration. He would not cry.

Almost 600 miles away in New York, Kurt rested his head on his desk for a moment, breathing slowly trying to regain his focus. He felt guilty knowing he was hurting Blaine. He knew he shouldn’t take his frustration out on his boyfriend and he didn’t mean to get so distracted at work. At least it meant he was too busy to deal with the responsibility.

With every phone call he ignores, Kurt knows it’s hurting them both.

Kurt sits up and glances at the clock on the wall and grabs his phone again. He types out a quick message before placing it back on the desk and returning to his work.

The text, however, had not sent in a distracted miss-swipe of Kurt’s long fingers. 

Blaine never receives the text.

 

"I’m so sorry about everything. I’ll make it up to you when you come visit, I promise. I love you so much."


End file.
